Hollywood
by Zolton
Summary: AU Rachel Berry is cast along side Noah Puckerman in a new movie, what's the worst that could happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **My first attempt at writing since I left school 10 years ago so please feel free to let me know what you think I'm doing right or wrong! Obviously I don't own any of the characters just the plot.

It was surreal. That was the only word she could use to describe the last week in Rachel Berry's life.

Rachel had been diligently rehearsing for the lead role in the play she was currently staring in. Granted it was only an Of-Broadway production, but she was sure that this would lead to top billing on Broadway. She had always known that this was her destiny, even if it had alienated her from her school mates. They had interpreted her drive and determination as snobbery and had made her High School life a misery. Not that any of that really mattered now, Rachel Berry was going to Hollywood!

It had been a week since she received the phone call from her agent informing her of a job offer. Not just any job offer, but the lead role in a new spy/thriller/romance movie opposite none other than Noah Puckerman, Hollywood elite and a self proclaimed Sex God. Rachel really didn't know how she had even ended up in the running; she'd never been in a film before, never had an audition and never had any inclination to go to Hollywood.

She was now sat in the directors' office signing her contract. Her audition had gone amazingly well, even by her exacting standard. Rachel had charmed everyone with her singing voice, even if there was no singing required in the actual movie, (Rachel was hoping to be able to sing on the soundtrack at the very least; her voice was outstanding after all). The only sour note so far was that she was still to meet her leading man and if she was honest with herself, (a trait she was still learning), he was the main reason she had agreed to the audition.

"We're so glad you agreed to come on board with this project Rachel, we all have a really good feeling about it" Will Schuester, the director was grinning at her over the desk at Rachel. He was a nice enough guy, his sense of style seemed to be stuck in the early 90's but apart from that Rachel had the feeling she would enjoy working with him.

"Will if I'm honest I still can't believe all this is happening. I must admit that I'm a little anxious that I haven't even met Mr Puckerman yet. What happens if we have no chemistry? The whole movie could be thrown out of balance, which will then lead to all of our reputations being tainted by association." Rachel was really starting to panic, (a trait which she always tried hard to repress), so she hadn't realised that the afore mentioned Mr Puckerman had entered the room.

"Will 'sup? You've finally recast my leading lady I see. Nice to meet you Rachel, I've heard _only_ great things about you." _Not to mention the fact that you are smoking hot!_

Puck sat down next to Rachel and subtly checked her out. There was no doubt about it, she was HOT. She was wearing the shortest skirt he'd ever seen in his life and her legs seemed to go on for miles, which was quite an achievement since she was such a tiny little thing. Rachel was a tight little package that Puck was dying to get his hands on.

It had been Puck's idea to offer her the role; he had seen her in the opening night of her last play. His ex-girlfriend Quinn had dragged him to the theatre, she had spouted some rubbish about it being '_the place to be spotted_'. Puck really couldn't give a fuck about all that shit, he just wanted to make movies and get laid. Surely that wasn't too much to ask?

When Rachel had come on stage he had been unable to keep his eyes off of her. He spent the entire duration of the play imagining kissing her, touching her, and so many dirty, dirty things. By the time it was over he had absolutely no idea what the play had even been about. Noah didn't know the reason behind his infatuation; he simply felt that he needed to get to know her. Intimately and soon, very soon.

When he had found out that the actress that had originally been cast opposite him had a somewhat excessive drug addiction he had been quick to insist that Schu should fire her ass (or send her to rehab, same thing really). He had never wanted Santana Lopez in the movie in the first place. They had hooked up a few years ago and it had turned nasty real quick, Noah wasn't what you would call boyfriend material, he was definitely more of a love them and leave them kind of a guy. The problem was that they always wanted more, he couldn't really be blamed though, it wasn't his fault he was so fantastic in bed.

Rachel could feel the blush creeping up her body as she watched Puck look her up and down. _God he's the most gorgeous creature in the world, how am I going to be able to work with him for the next 6 weeks without wanting to rip his clothes off?_

"It nice to finally meet you Mr Puckerman, I'm looking forward to working with you" _like you wouldn't believe._

"You too Berry, but call me Puck, Mr Puckerman makes me think of my old man and to be honest he was a deadbeat so I really don't want to be reminded of him"

"What ever you say Puck, although I would prefer to call you Noah and if you called me Rachel, it is my given name after all." Rachel was going to be as professional as possible, even if her brain kept going to dirty, _dirty _places.

"Ok Rachel, I can do that, see you on set bright and early Monday morning. Will, see you tonight for our Poker marathon."

With that Puck got up to leave allowing Rachel the perfect opportunity to check out his ass in his sexy tight jeans as he left the room. She only had one thought, _I want him so bad_.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I am seriously amazed at how many story/author alerts I received after posting the first chapter, thank you so much!**

**Sorry not much Puckleberry yet but it won't be long! This chapter is some background and an introduction to some more of the other characters. It actually turned out to be a lot longer than I had originally planned so I hope it doesn't put you off the story.**

**Still don't own them!**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

Puck was having a really bad night. No seriously it was fucking awful.

He was currently down by $2,000, this was unheard of. Normally the guys would be begging for him for forgiveness by now as he relieved them of their money. He was used to winning round after round of poker, but tonight every hand he had been dealt had seriously been shit.

"That's it, I'm fucking out" he spat as he slapped his cards on the table and stood up. "You assholes want more drinks?"

Puck didn't wait for a reply as he stalked into his kitchen to grab six more beers. He wasn't sure why his luck had suddenly run out tonight, he had felt like everything was going right since meeting Rachel in Will's office. There was something about the way she had looked at him that made him think she was mentally undressing him. Not that he had a problem with that, although he would prefer if she was actually undressing him. Smirking at the thought he handed the guy's their beers and sat back down.

"What are you looking so happy about Puck?" Finn Hudson asked from his position across the table.

"Just in a good mood Finn, feel like my luck's about to change." Puck sat back and looked around the table, how had he ended up with such a bunch of fuckers as friends.

They had all known each other since college and had formed a tight little group. The next step after graduation had been to form their production company and they started making movies. To be honest they had all been surprised at the instant success they had received. Granted when you had Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson as your lead actors you were bound to have legions of female fans lining up outside cinemas, but that wasn't all they had going for them.

Puck wasn't stupid enough to think that he and Finn were what had made them successful; they had the best Producer in the business too, Artie Abrams. Their rivals were always trying to lure him away with ridiculous pay offers and god knows what else, but Artie had always been 100% committed to their company. Puck always thought that Artie was like Yoda, he didn't say much but what he did say was profound. He honestly didn't think that they would have had so much success without Artie.

Next round the table were Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford, they were the best stunt and fight scene co-ordinators in the business. They made Puck look even better with their kick-ass moves, although his amazing guns and all round badassness had quite a lot to do with it too. Mike and Matt liked to stay in the background leaving all the crazy parties and fans to Puck and Finn.

Finn was Pucks best mate, no questions, they were like brothers. The gossip blogs were always commenting on their friendship and writing stories about weird love triangles involving their latest co-starts or whoever z-list celebrity had been pictured at the same party as them. They had never been in competition for woman, basically because Finn was totally committed to Brittany and had been since their junior year of college. In Puck's opinion they were a perfect match, both slightly clueless and yet they both sometimes said things so insightful it had you wondering if they were geniuses in disguise.

Finally Puck turned to look at Will, the oldest member of their little group. He had actually been one of their tutors at college but that hadn't stopped him jumping at the chance to invest in their company. When he had married Emma, another of their tutors, all the guys had been their groomsmen. It really did feel more like a family than a business sometimes, something Puck was glad for since his own fucked up childhood had consisted of a runaway father and a mom who turned to wine to help her get through the day.

"So tell me Puck what was your opinion of Rachel today?" Will asked breaking Puck from his memories.

"She's smoking hot and sexy as hell" he replied with his trademark smirk.

"Puck we've been through this before, you can't get involved with your leading ladies, it never works out and you leave Emma with so much damage control to do with the press it's unbelievable. Plus she really doesn't need anymore stress just now, she's still getting morning sickness and is tired all the time."

"Hey I know the score, look but don't touch, at least not until after the premier!" Puck replied sipping at his beer avoiding eye contact with the guys.

Somehow he felt that not touching was really going to be a problem this time.

* * *

Rachel felt like she was dreaming.

She was sitting in her new apartment trying to steady her breathing otherwise she was sure she would start hyperventilating. Her first movie role was opposite Noah Puckerman and she wasn't sure if she would be able to be in the same room as him without thinking about having sex with him.

There were a few reasons why this was not acceptable. Rachel looked down at the pink note paper she had written her pro and con list on:

Pro's

He was incredibly good looking; no explanation required he was simply gorgeous.

If they got married their children would be adorable and extremely talented.

He was Jewish as was she; her father's would be so happy if she was in a relationship with someone with the same faith as them.

His reputation; she just knew he would be a skilled lover, something she had been lacking recently.

He was incredibly good looking; so much so it needed to be listed twice.

Con's

She already had a boyfriend; admittedly they were in a sort of weird place at the moment. To say Jessie had not been happy about Rachel's decision to fly to LA for her audition would be a little bit of an understatement.

His reputation; there seemed to be a very long list of Puck's previous conquests if Perez Hilton was to be believed, and Rachel had no intention of being made into gossip fodder.

If they were to have a relationship the press would assume it was just some stunt to garner more press for their movie; this was something Rachel wanted to avoid at all costs, she was a professional and wanted to have a long and respected career. She did not want to be overlooked for future parts because of some previous relationship.

He might not even like her!

If Rachel was really honest with herself number 4 was the one that worried her the most.

She knew she was attractive and she definitely was in good shape. The dance classes she had attended since childhood had ensured she was trim and toned so she had no worries there, but maybe she just wasn't his type. Rachel knew that he had dated the singer and model Quinn Fabray, blond and blue eyed, but also the actress she had replaced, Santana Lopez, dark and exotic. Rachel looked nothing like them, she was petite and some people might say her nose was slightly on the large side.

Suddenly her cell rang and as she snatched it up to answer she felt relieved it was Tina and not Jessie.

"Hey it's so good to hear from you."

"Hi Rach, how's LA?" Tina sounded so excited Rachel couldn't help but smile as she recounted what had happened to her since she had left Tina in the apartment they shared in New York.

"So is Puck as gorgeous close up and he is on the screen?"

"Yes he really, really is. Tina I think that's going to be a bit of a problem actually, I was practically drooling when I met him today." Rachel was relieved to finally be able to tell someone how she was feeling.

"Not seeing how that's a problem Rach" Tina laughed as she heard Rachel's huff down the phone. "I just mean that if his reputation is anything to go by he sounds like just what you need to help you forget about that idiot Jessie."

"Tina he's not really an idiot he's just a little upset about me moving to the other side of the country and only giving him 2 days notice, even if it's not permanent. I'm sure we'll get things sorted out quite soon."

Rachel really hadn't meant to upset Jessie by accepting the job without discussing it with him. Truthfully she hadn't even given him a second thought when she as received the phone call from Will Schuester, just as she knew he would have done the same thing had the roles been reversed.

Her friends had often commented on the fact that Rachel was actually dating the male version of herself and that this was bound to end in disaster. At first Rachel had disagreed stating that they had the same life goals and that they were very compatible, although recently she had started to think that what she really needed in a relationship was someone to challenge her, something that Jessie certainly didn't do. If anything he spent most of his time telling her all the things she was doing wrong, she had missed her cue during the third act or she wasn't making his toast in the correct way. Seriously surely there is only one way to make toast!

"So what do you think?" Tina asked

"Sorry Tina what did you just say?" Rachel responded realising she hadn't been listening to her friend for the last few minutes.

"I said do you have room in your new apartment for three visitors? My play closes in a week so Mercedes, Kurt and I thought we'd pay you a little visit and top up our tans. What do you think?" Tina sounded a little hesitant as if she was unsure if Rachel wanted company.

"Tina that would be amazing, who knows I might even be able to get you guys a walk on part"

Tina started squealing and told Rachel she'd better go and let Mercedes and Kurt the good news and organise their flights.

As Rachel hung up she was feeling relieved that her best friends would be coming out to visit her soon, maybe they would be the distraction she needed to keep her mind away from Noah and his sexy eyes.

Kurt and Mercedes had been her stylists since she had first met them at college. They had many arguments about Rachel's choice of wardrobe, in fact until Kurt and Mercedes had come into her life Rachel had never even owned a pair of jeans. They now owned one of the most famous stores in the whole of New York and had every A to Z lister trying to obtain their style services.

Rachel sighed as she stood up and returned her empty wine glass to the kitchen, if she was going make a good impression on Monday she'd better get some rest.

Although she wasn't sure how restful her night would be, something told her that her dreams would contain a certain pair of green eyes tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought and let me know if you find any errors.**

**Finally some Puckleberry action in the next chapter I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts, I hope you're all still liking the story, but please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions!**

Rachel had never been more nervous in her life. Today was the first day of rehearsals and she had already missed most of the pre-production thanks to her part being recast so late. Plus she had spent the whole weekend worried about what she was going to wear, which was quite frankly ridiculous. She should really have been concentrating on learning her lines instead of worrying about whether Noah would prefer if she wore a dress or jeans.

When she arrived on the set Noah was nowhere to be seen, she really wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. Oh who was she trying to kid, she was really disappointed.

"Rachel, hi, how are you this morning?" Will was striding over the lot towards her with a look of absolute glee on his face.

"Hi Will, I'm feeling fantastic thanks, how are you?" Rachel replied, thankful that she was wearing her D&G sunglasses so Will couldn't see the fear in her eyes.

"Great, really great, why don't you follow me and I'll show you round, ok?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile; surely it wasn't the director's job to show the new girl around. She felt her nerves _slowly_ start to disappear as Will introduced her to the many members of the crew on her tour of the lot.

Once they had arrived at the rehearsal area Rachel was beginning to feel slightly more at ease, however her panic quickly returned when she saw the already familiar profile of Noah Puckerman.

Puck felt her eyes on him instantly, what was it about her that made him feel this way? He looked around and smiled, she looked stunning in her yellow dress and flip flops, her hair was tied back and his eyes where instantly drawn to her lips. What he wouldn't do to be able to kiss her right now. But he had been well warned last night and he really didn't want to upset Emma while she was pregnant.

_As Puck waited for Will to open the door he had a pretty good idea what this dinner invitation was about. They were going to warn him again about Rachel and tell him to keep Puck jnr in his pants. He'd heard it all before so he was slightly pissed that they were doing this again. _

"_Puck great timing, dinner's almost ready, can I get you a beer?" Will had asked as he ushered Puck into their kitchen._

_There had been no mention of Rachel all evening until they were sitting down for coffee._

"_Noah I need to ask you for a favour" had been Emma's opening line. _

_She had gone on to explain, in excruciating detail, all the reasons why it would be such an awful idea if he and Rachel were to hook up. She had reminded him of all the previous 'relationships' he had with his co-stars and how his reputation was beginning to overshadow everything they had all worked so hard to achieve._

_When Puck had finally arrived home he had thought about everything they had said to him. Even thought he was annoyed that they had assumed he only wanted to sleep with Rachel and not actually have a relationship with her, he had come to the decision that he would do as they asked and keep his association with Rachel purely professional until the film and promotion was completed. Then he would make his move. _

_He could wait till then, it wouldn't be that difficult right? _

_Right?_

Puck was already beginning to regret his promise to Emma, how the fuck was he going to keep his hands off Rachel? It was bad enough when they were sat round a table going over their lines, it would be a million times worse when they were actually filming. Their characters where going to be having a wild love affair which would involve a few scenes with very little clothing (and also one scene where they escaped capture while handcuffed together). Puck had a feeling he would have to endure endless cold showers on those days.

As he had listened to her going over a scene with Finn he had realised that it wasn't just about sex. Sure that was a major factor, she was stunning, but Puck wanted to know every little thing about her. Like where had she got that necklace that she seemed to play with when she was nervous? Was it a gift from a parent or a boyfriend? _Fuck what if she's already seeing someone! _ Puck hadn't even thought about that. What made it worse was he couldn't ask anyone if they knew, because then Emma would find out he'd been asking about Rachel when she had specifically asked him to stay away.

Fuck this really was going to be hard. In more ways than one!

He needed a plan on how to survive the next few weeks and he needed one quick.

Rachel couldn't believe how calm she was feeling considering Noah was sitting across the desk from her. Never had she been this affected by anyone in her life. She seemed to pick up on every little movement he made, like he seemed to touch the back of his neck when he was nervous. Or when he was fidgeting in his seat as she and Finn read through their last scene. Something about that action made him look like he was thinking about something really horrifying. Rachel had wanted to ask him what was worrying him but she held her tongue and focused on Finn and her lines instead.

By the time they had finished their initial read through everyone seemed to be really happy and there were minimal script changes to be done. Will and Artie disappeared into one of the offices after telling everyone to make their way into the dance studio where Mike and Matt would run them through the choreography for the opening fight scene.

If Rachel was honest this was the part she was really looking forward to. At college she and Tina had completed many dance classes but they had also enrolled in a few marshal arts courses, so Rachel was fairly confident that she could do the majority of her stunts without the use of body doubles. It was well known that Noah always did his own stunts so Rachel wanted to do the same if she could.

After about an hour of demonstration Rachel wasn't feeling quite so confident. They were planning a very technical composition for a section of the film that would last no more than five minutes, but would take almost a week to film. Luckily that would be one of the last scenes they would be doing so Rachel approached Mike quickly to ask if he would be willing to give her some extra tuition before they began filming. She asked him if it was possible to do so without the others finding out (she did not want to appear weak to her co-stars). He had agreed to help her the next day after rehearsals and gave her the address of a studio that he and Matt used regularly.

Rachel hadn't realised that Noah had been watching her talk to Mike, but when their eyes met as she turned around to leave she couldn't tell what the look on his face meant. He looked upset but she couldn't figure out what had happened, had she done something wrong? Rachel started to make her way over to him to find out what was troubling him but he just stood up and walked out before she could reach him.

Well it looked like he didn't need a fucking plan after all. He couldn't believe he had just witnessed Rachel asking Mike _Fucking_ Chang out. How was it ok for him to date Rachel? Why hadn't Emma warned all the guys off? Puck walked straight out to his car and raced out of the lot. It was her loss, if she wanted Chang she could fucking have him. He didn't need her anyway, there were plenty other, _available_, women out there just waiting for a taste of the Puckerone.

However Puck just drove straight home and picked up his guitar. It always calmed him down and suddenly he was hit by an idea. Maybe he did need a plan after all, although it wouldn't be one where he avoided his growing feelings for Rachel. No it would be a fucking badass plan to show her how much he wanted her and how much better he was for her than Chang. The tricky part would be keeping it from Emma. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of her hormone induced rage when she found out he planned to seduce Rachel even after she had warned him against doing exactly that.

As Puck got into bed he couldn't really fathom how his life had been turned upside down in the last four days. The weirdest part was that he and Rachel still hadn't had a proper conversation and yet she had dominated his thoughts since the first moment he had met her.

It had been a very strange day and Noah's abrupt departure had left her emotions all over the place. Rachel had been hoping to talk to him properly before leaving. It was ridiculous that they had hardly interacted at all on a personal level since they had met. She had toyed with the idea of asking him about all the good places to eat in the neighbourhood and maybe suggest they go out so they could discuss their character development. Then perhaps invite him back to her apartment for coffee (if she was feeling brave enough).

As she lay on her couch listening to her iPod a Roxy Music track came on. Rachel suddenly realised what could have caused Noah's strange behaviour. Was he jealous? Had he thought that she was asking Mike out on a date when they were discussing her private lessons? Her heart started to beat faster at this realisation; she would have to rectify that misunderstanding tomorrow. But how could she tell Noah without making it obvious that she really wanted rip his clothes off? It simply wouldn't do to come across as desperate. Maybe the solution was to allow him to think that she was going on a date with Mike so that would force him to reveal his feeling for her first.

Yes that sounded like a much better idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've had so much trouble with this chapter. I'm still not happy with it but I'm just going to post it anyway!**

**Once again thanks for all the alerts and reviews it really does mean a lot that so many of you are reading my story and actually like it!**

**Still don't own anything!**

* * *

It had been a long week and Puck was beginning to feel like he was being fucking stalked.

Every time he tried to speak to Rachel one of the guys would suddenly appear and drag him off with some ridiculous excuse. He had not been left alone for more than five minutes since he had arrived on set Tuesday morning. Emma was also keeping them apart by re-scheduling Puck and Finn's night shoots to coincide with Rachel's day shoots.

Fuck he hated his life sometimes. The way things were going the only time he and Rachel would get to spend together was when they were actually filming. How was he supposed to seduce her when they were both pretending to be other people?

What really fucking annoyed him was that he had seen Rachel and Mike together four fucking times in the last week, yet no one had told Mike to stay away from her. It was time Puck had a word.

"Dude what's up with you and Berry?"

"Nothing Puck, I don't know what you're going on about." Mike had started to walk way but Puck blocked his path.

"I saw you leaving together last night so don't fucking lie to me Mike." Puck could feel his self getting more and more angry (it wasn't jealously he was just really angry) as Mike started to smirk at him.

"Just giving her a lift home, why not getting jealous are you?"

"As if I could possibly be jealous of you, have you seen my guns?"

"Whatever you say Puck, just make sure you remember what Emma said." And with that Mike slipped past and out the door so fast Puck was starting to believe that he really was a Ninja.

* * *

Rachel's week hadn't been any better than Noah's.

She was exhausted from her secret stunt training, although she must admit that Mike really was a patient and skilled teacher, and even worse she was frustrated from her lack of interaction with Noah. Emma had kept Rachel extremely busy with photo shoots and press interviews, and when she was on set Noah was hardly there.

There had been a few rare occasions when Rachel had looked up and seen him making his way towards her, but someone would step in front of him and steer him off in the opposite direction every time. But the smile he always wore when he looked at her melted her heart just a little bit more, if only she knew what that smile meant.

Rachel and Mike had just finished their rehearsal when she decided to ask him some advice.

"Mike you and Noah are fairly well acquainted aren't you?"

"Yeah Rach we've know each other since college, why'd you ask?"

"No particular reason I just wondered if you would know why he has hardly spoken to me in the last week." Rachel was looking down as she packed up her bag so she hadn't seen the amused look on Mike's face, but he quickly stopped smirking as she stood to face him.

"Well Puck is extremely professional and when he's on the set he's really focused. My guess is he's just anxious about the film." He added the '_and he's been warned to stay away from you'_ in his head.

Rachel didn't have much time to dwell pn what Mike had said as Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were arriving from New York that night so she said bye to Mike and drove home.

* * *

"So how are you doing sweetie?" Kurt was practically bouncing as he walked round Rachel's apartment before settling down on the couch.

"Oh it's been amazing. Admittedly the change of pace from theatre has taken a lot of getting accustomed to, but I think I'm now finally familiar with all aspects of the filming process."

"That's great Rach but I think what my boy Kurt here was asking is have you have finally kicked that idiot boy Jessie to the curb yet?"

Rachel sighed as she topped up their glasses;_ Mercedes always gets straight to the point_. "I have called him twice since I arrived but it went straight to voicemail each time. I feel his silence speaks volumes and I refuse to spend anymore time contacting him if he will not even have the common decency to answer the telephone"

"Well you know none of us really liked him. He always gave me the impression that he was just riding on your coat tails."

"Tina I think you're being unfair to Jessie, he may not have my superior vocal range but he is a talented performer nonetheless."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a douche and you can do so much better, Noah Puckerman for example." Kurt eyed Rachel over his wine glass trying to gauge her reaction.

"Well Kurt I would have to agree with you, however Mr Puckerman doesn't seem that interested in me." Rachel drained her glass, "I thought we had made a connection after our initial meeting, but our dealings since then have been virtually nonexistent."

"How is that even possible, you are co-stars, surely you have to film scenes together?"

"Kurt darling don't frown, you'll get wrinkles. Well mostly our filming schedules have kept us apart but I believe that we will be filming together on Monday for the first time."

"What aren't you telling me Rachel? You know you can't keep secrets from me." Kurt was leaning forward in his seat trying to stare Rachel down.

"It's stupid really but what if he's avoiding me because he doesn't like me? There was a moment this morning when I was sure he was smiling at me but suddenly Mike and Matt were there and he disappeared." Rachel slumped back into her seat and closed her eyes.

"Alright I think it's time for a subject change, what are you guys planning on doing while you're here?" Rachel asked standing up quickly to get a second bottle of wine before anyone could ask any more questions about Noah.

As Kurt and Mercedes explained about a business meeting they had organised regarding a proposed second store in LA Rachel felt her mind wonder. _I'm being pathetic! I'm here to do a job not fall for my co-star. I just have to remain professional and keep my personal feelings hidden or this may be the last movie I'll ever be involved in. There will be plenty time for pursuing my feelings after we have finished filming, hopefully._

* * *

As Puck ate his take-out he was thinking about the tactics his so called friends were using to keep him and Rachel apart. Basically they were just making sure they weren't in the same room for longer than five minutes and that he was surrounded by the aforementioned 'friends'.

He wondered what they had planned for Monday. He and Rachel would finally be filming a scene together, which basically involved them being handcuffed together and him trying to get her to have sex. _I wonder if I could bribe the props guy to loose the keys then we'd be stuck together indefinitely, think of the possibilities_.

Oh Monday was going to be fun that's for sure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Puckleberry for you today, hope you enjoy!**

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Oh God, you feel so good! Where have you been all my life?" He moaned as he slammed the door shut behind them and turned to press her against it.

His hands dropped to her ass as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Her hands fisted his shirt as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts and she tilted her head back to give him even more access to her skin, whimpering at the touch of his lips.

Suddenly he had spun them round and was walking purposefully towards the bed. As he lay her down he started to kiss his way down her body and she unconsciously arched her back pressing herself even closer to him. His hands roamed all over her body as she hooked her leg round his and flipped them over so she was straddling him. She began unbuttoned his shirt and pressed kisses all over his chest.

"Oh Noah…"

_OH MY GOD I said his name!_

_FUCK she said my name!_

"CUT"

* * *

There was complete silence on the set as Rachel and Noah locked eyes. It felt like an eternity before Will's voice broke the spell asking for play-back to see if they would have to run the scene again.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so unprofessional." _You are such an idiot! Now what is he going to think of you?_

"Hey it's understandable, I am a sex god you were bound to get caught up in the moment." _I know I was!_

"Noah that is hardly the point." _Oh God I just want to kiss him again!_

"So you're not denying I'm a sex god then_?" I knew she wanted me just as much as I want her!_

"Noah please be serious, I have ruined the scene." _And completely embarrassed myself if front of everyone!_

"Guys we've got enough footage so we don't need to redo the scene again." Will said interrupting their whispered conversation. "I just need you to stay in position while we do a final tracking shot"

Until that moment neither of them had realised that Rachel was still straddling him, or that Noah's hands where still firmly attached to her ass.

"CUT. Okay Rachel can you head back to makeup quickly and then we'll film the morning after scene when you discover Puck's character has left you handcuffed to the bed." After watching Rachel walk away he turned to Puck, "can I speak to you for a moment please?"

Will walked to the back of the set and folded his arms.

"Look Will I don't know what you're going to say but I haven't done anything wrong." Puck replied as he walked towards him, subtly adjusting his pants.

"I just wanted to remind you of your promise to my wife Puck. You know what can happen when you get -"

Puck wasn't in the mood for another lecture so interrupted Will before he could fully launch into 'Teacher Mode'. "Fuck sake I'm not stupid Will, if you need me I'll be in my trailer." _Having a very cold fucking shower!_

* * *

Rachel sat down in front of the makeup artist and tried to block out the whispers and amused looks she was receiving.

_What the hell is wrong with you! How could you moan out his name? So much for being a professional actor! I'll be lucky if I ever get another job if this gets out, who wants to employ someone who can't keep their emotions in check!_

Taking a deep breath she tried not to think about how amazing Noah's body was, but she couldn't help but remember how his arms had felt wrapped around her body. He really did have lovely arms! And his lips, she had never kissed anyone with such soft lips before.

After making her way back onto set she threw herself into the scene and tried not to think about her previous blunder, or more importantly, Noah's body and how much she wished they had needed to re-shoot the entire scene again (and again and again).

* * *

Puck stepped out of his shower and shivered as he started re-dressing. He couldn't believe Will had just talked to him like that in front of the crew. He wasn't his fucking tutor anymore he was his business associate, they were partners and therefore had no right to dictate what he could and couldn't do. And it wasn't even his fault; it was Rachel that said his name, not the other way round!

He was startled from his thoughts by a knock on his door. Standing to open it he was secretly hoping it was Rachel coming to finish what she had started, so he was disappointed to see Mike.

"Dude whatever you've come to say I really don't want to hear it, I've already got Will riding my ass I don't need doing it too."

"Wait Puck, I've not come to give you a hard time I was just going to explain why Rach and I had been spending time together. But if you don't want to hear it I guess I'll just leave." Mike turned to go silently counting; there was no way he'd ever get to 3.

"Mike I didn't mean to be such a douche. What were you going to tell me?" _You better not tell me you're secretly dating or I swear to God I'm going to kick your ass._

"We've been doing extra stunt training, Rach was worried about not being able to keep up with you, nothing else dude, I swear."

_Thank fuck for that! _"Seriously that's it, why keep it a secret?"

"No idea, maybe you should ask her."

"Yeah that's probably easier said than done. If Will has his way we'll never be within 2 feet of each other again."

"Well what Will doesn't know wont hurt him." Mike said handing Puck a business card, "this is the address of the studio we've been using, and her lesson starts at 8. Say hi to Rach for me, I'm sure she won't mind having a different teacher for one night!"

Mike smirked at the shocked expression on Puck's face as he walked back onto the set.

* * *

"That is the funniest thing I've heard all year, what were you thinking when you said his name? No wait, on second thought I can probably guess exactly what you where thinking!" Mercedes laughed as sheheld her hand up to Kurt so they could do there signature hand gesture which ended with them sweeping their bangs to the side.

Rachel was beginning to wish she had never told her friends about her Freudian slip, they hadn't stop laughing and making fun of her for at least fifteen minutes and it was seriously starting to annoy her.

"I really fail to see what is so amusing. I have always prided myself on my impeccable work ethic and attention to detail. This lapse in judgement could have a disastrous effect to my future employment if it were to become public knowledge and quite frankly I would appreciate it if you could stop laughing about it!"

"Calm down Rach no one is ever going to find out what happened, none of us would ever tell so just relax" Tina moved to sit beside Rachel as she spoke and threw her arm around her. "Don't worry I'm sure it's not the first time that it's happened, you were filming with Noah Puckerman after all."

"Exactly it was Puck! So isn't it about time you gave us, your best friends in the world, all the dirty details?" Kurt was practically falling of his seat he was leaning so far forward. "What was it like to kiss him?"

Rachel sighed as she looked up at her friends. "Truthfully it was the best kiss I've ever experienced, which is slightly depressing as it wasn't even a real kiss. None of it was real."

Just then her mobile rang so she was saved from answering the millions of questions she knew her friends would be dying to ask.

"_Hi Mike"_

"_Rach hi, I'm just phoning to let you know I won't be able to do our lesson tonight, but I've arranged for someone else to take over. Don't worry none of the other cast will find out, my replacement is very trustworthy."_

"_Oh okay, thanks for letting me know, I guess I'll see you on set tomorrow then." _

"_Will do, bye Rach"_

"_Bye Mike_"

Rachel quickly stood up before the barrage of questions started. "Well as much as I would love to stay and chat about my disastrous day I have a lesson to attend. I won't be late so I promise to answer all your questions when I get home."

Kurt grabbed her hand as she passed him and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry sweetie we weren't going to let you go to bed without telling us exactly what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

* * *

Mike was feeling particularly happy with himself, part one of Operation Puckleberry had begun.

He and Matt had been secretly observing Puck and Rachel since the first day of filming. While they had initially agreed with Will and Emma that Puck should stay away from Rachel they had noticed the looks and smiles that had passed between them. When both Puck and Rachel had questioned him about the other he had realised that there was a connection between them and perhaps Rachel was exactly the kind of woman Puck needed.

When Rachel had said Noah's name during filming today Mike and Matt knew that they would have to put their plan in action that very night.

This explained why Noah was now standing waiting for Rachel in a quite dance studio, far away from the prying eyes of Will and Emma Schuester.

* * *

Rachel opened the door and walked into the studio wondering who could be Mike's replacement. She couldn't recall if he'd mentioned their name, or even if it was a man or woman. Noticing the light on in the locker room she made her way over to introduce herself, hoping that they would be as helpful and a teacher as Mike had been. It wasn't until she had stepped into the room that she recognised her new teacher.

"Noah!"

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story, please let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews you gave me for my last chapter! **

**I hope this one doesn't disappoint!**

**Still don't own anything!**

* * *

Puck had been in the studio for twenty minutes and he hadn't stopped pacing. He felt nervous and his palms were sweating, he was seriously starting to doubt his badassness. _Calm the fuck down dude, it's not like you haven't done shit like this before._

Puck slumped down onto the bench in the locker room and shook his head; truth was he hadn't done anything like this before, _ever_. He had never had to sneak around behind his friends backs and he had never had feelings for someone that he hardly knew. Normally he just fucked and left, this was uncharted territory and it scared the shit out of him.

Shifting slightly on his seat he felt himself become more and more aroused at the memory of her body. There was no denying she was amazing; she just seemed to fit him perfectly, _especially_ when she had her legs wrapped around him. Then she had said his name, _instant erection!_ It had taken all his self control not to just flip her over and fuck her in front of everyone, although the look in her eyes made him think that she might not have minded at all.

Puck heard the studio door slam, a moment of hesitation then her footsteps heading across the floor towards the locker room. He held his breath as he waited for her to appear in the doorway, suddenly terrified of her reaction when she realised who was waiting for her.

"Noah!"

_God she's beautiful_

"Sup?" _Fuck that's the best opening line you could come up with!_

"What…what are you doing here Noah?"

"Well, I guess we need to talk and Mike kind of just told me to be here so…" _Could I sound anymore pathetic?_

_He's only here because Mike told him to!_

"Oh…well…I understand your need to discuss what occurred between us during filming. Once again I apologise for being so unprofessional and I can assure you that it won't happen again. However I think it would perhaps be best if I left now." Rachel was halfway across the studio before Puck realised she was actually leaving.

"No Rachel wait, I don't want you to go, please stay."

Turning around to watch him walk towards her she looked down and whispered "Why should I stay Noah? You've already made it clear you are only here because Mike told you to-"

Her words were cut off by Noah's lips and after a moment of hesitation Rachel kissed him back, dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around his neck. Rachel gasped as she felt Noah picking her up, suddenly aware that if she didn't stop this now they would probably end up having sex on the studio floor.

"Noah wait, please we should talk about this, whatever _this _is."

"We can talk later" he murmured as he trailed kisses over her skin.

"…oh god…Noah…stop we need to talk…please!" Puck rested his forehead against hers for a second and then gently set her back on her feet.

"You're right, sorry. I guess I just got a bit carried away, I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you." Taking her hand he led her over to sit down.

"Truthfully I've wanted to kiss you too, but sometimes I got the feeling you were avoiding me. We haven't exactly been interacting with each other in the last week." Rachel looked down as she spoke realising that they were still holding hands.

Puck was suddenly worried about her reactionwould be when he told her he had been warned to stay away. What if his bad reputation was enough to end their relationship before it had even begun?

"Rachel there are some things I need to tell you, but I'm worried you aren't going to like what I say. Will you promise not to judge me until you've heard everything?" He stroked her knuckles with his thumb as he spoke silently praying that telling her the truth wouldn't turn out to be a terrible idea.

"Of course Noah, I'm sure whatever you have to tell me couldn't possibly be that bad."

Taking a deep breath Puck looked into her eyes and started to tell her about all his previous sexual conquest, the cougars, the co-stars he had slept with and then never called again once filming was complete. He told her all the things he had done that he was ashamed of and all the things Will and Emma were so worried about the press finding out. He watched her face intently looking for any sign of emotion but she wasn't giving anything away at all and Puck was beginning to think she would stand up and walk out at any second.

"So before your first day on set Will and Emma made me promise that I wouldn't try to sleep with you and they've also been doing their best to keep us apart. After the scene today I thought Will was going to rip me a new one and I wasn't even the one who said the wrong name! But Rachel it's honestly not like that with you; I don't just want to sleep with you, I want to get to know you and find out every little thing about you. Do you think that it's possible; do you have feelings for me?"

Puck waited for Rachel to respond but after more than a minute of silence he squeezed her hand and whispered "Rach please say something."

"So basically you're telling me that you're friends think you've got some kind of sex addiction and everyone was worried that I would run to the press and tell them I had been the last in a very long list of hook-ups once I had been tossed aside." Rachel was looking down at their hands as she spoke and couldn't help but smile a little, his hands were so large compared to her own, but somehow it felt like her hand was made to fit his.

Puck felt like his stomach was in knots, he was glad he had told her the truth but it looked like he had completely fucked things up. He was just about to tell her to forget about it and they would just have to avoid each other until they finished filming when she started to speak again.

"I'm glad you've been so honest with me Noah, it's not like I was totally naive about your reputation, and to answer your question yes I do have feelings for you. However I have something I need to tell you as well. I am still technically in a relationship with someone, although he has made no attempt to contact me since I moved here and I can assure you I certainly don't have feelings for him anymore, but I feel it would be unfair on you to start anything before I had officially ended my previous relationship." Rachel looked up and smiled at the look on Noah's face.

Puck was sure that his face would be hurting tomorrow he was grinning so much, she had feelings for him and she was clearing the path for them to have a relationship. "So you want to give us a go?"

"Yes Noah I want to, I don't know what it is about you but I've been thinking about you constantly."

"That's understandably baby! Now we just need to figure out what the fuck we're going to tell Will and Emma, unless you want to keep it totally quite, secret sex with you would be _extremely_ hot!"

Laughing Rachel leaned in to kiss his lips, "I'm sure any kind of sex with you _will_ be extremely hot"

"You got that right, but we'll wait until you've _officially_ broken up with the douche. I can still kiss you though"

Without giving her a chance to reply he pressed his lips to hers, his free hand moving to cup the back of her head as he ran his tongue over her lips. As their kiss became more passionate Puck had to stop himself from taking things further, groaning he broke the kiss and leaned back in his seat. "How long till the douche is history?"

"No time like the present, how about I phone him right now?"

"Sounds like a fucking good idea to me baby, the sooner he's a goner the quicker we can be together properly"

Rachel stood and walked to her bags that had been abandoned in the middle of the floor. Finding her phone she quickly found Jessie's number and waited for him to pick up.

'_You've reached Jessie St James, I'm unable to take you call, please leave a message…. Beep'_

"Jessie it's Rachel, can you please call me back when you get this message I really need to talk to you."

Snapping her phone shut as she walked back over to Noah, "it's just typical I'm sure he's avoiding me."

"Well even if we have to go to New York to do it you'd better be broken up with him soon, I want the whole world to know that we're together."

"I've been thinking about that Noah and with regard to Will and Emma perhaps it would be beneficial if we were to keep our relationship under wraps until after the filming is complete. It's only a few short weeks after all and I would not want there to be any animosity on set because of our relationship and people's opinion of it." Rachel looked up at Noah to see him looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you serious, you really want to keep it a secret, you aren't ashamed of me are you? I mean I know I'm not some fancy assed Broadway dude but –"

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you! I just don't want there to be ill feeling between you and your friends when it could simply be avoided by keeping quite for a short time. Plus you did mention secret sex being hot."

Puck smirked as he reached over and held her face in his hands, "Okay if you really want to keep us a secret we will, but the minute this film is done we're telling everyone."

"Agreed, but I really should be going, my friends are going to be worried if I don't get back soon."

Leaning in for one last kiss they eventually stood up and gathered their things before walking to the door.

Rachel suddenly stopped and turned to Noah, "what about Mike, maybe we should tell him, he did make tonight possible after all."

"Yeah I guess, plus he might be helpful for an alibi every once in a while. I'll phone him when I get home and tell him the good news"

As they reached Rachel's car they shared a quick kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow Noah, sweet dreams."

"You too Rach, see you tomorrow."

As they each made their own way home both couldn't help but smile, things were going to be good from now on, they could feel it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks again for all your alerts and reviews I love them all!**

**So this is pretty much filler but I wanted it out of the way before the next chapter!**

**Still don't own anything!**

* * *

"_Hey Puck didn't think I'd be hearing from you tonight! What happen you get denied?"_

"_Ha fuckin' ha Mike, the Puckerone doesn't get denied! I'm phoning cause we're going to need a favour from you."_

"_What kind of favour?"_

"_Well Rach wants to keep things quiet until after we wrap up the movie, so we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything."_

"_Probably for the best dude, you can count on me and Matt; we've got your backs."_

"_Wait how the fuck does Matt know?"_

"_Just cause everyone else is blind doesn't mean we are dude! We noticed what was going on with you two so we decided to get you together. So I guess this means you owe us!"_

"_Yeah I guess, gotta go now man."_

"_Later."_

Puck smirked as he hung up, _what fucking girls Mike and Matt are playing matchmakers!_ He quickly sent a text to Rachel letting her know that both Mike and Matt where happy to keep their secret and that he was missing her. _Fuck I'm turning into a fucking girl; I've never told a woman I missed her before!_

* * *

Rachel smiled as she read the text from Noah; she wished that they had been able to spend more time together tonight but the guys would be going back to New York in a few days so they would have much more time soon.

"So Rach what are you looking so happy about?" Tina was lying on the floor while Kurt and Mercedes lay on the couch, it was clear to Rachel that they'd been enjoying a few bottles of wine while she'd been out.

"Oh…well the rush of endorphins that are released during exercise always make me feel better."

"So let's get back to our earlier discussion sweetie, what's happening between you and the delectable Noah Puckerman?"

"Nothing Kurt, we are merely co-stars. I was feeling sorry for myself earlier due to the state of my relationship with Jesse; however I feel the time has come to officially terminate our union, if I could only get him to answer his cell phone." Rachel hoped that her friends would take her word for it, she wasn't totally comfortable keeping her relationship with Noah secret from them, but she knew it could not be avoided.

"Bout time diva, that boy is no good for you!"

"Thank you Mercedes. I am somewhat surprised by his lack of acknowledgement, I really feel it would be best to confirm our breakup and as I can't do it face-to-face he is making it very difficult by refusing to answer my calls."

"Well we'll be back in New York on Friday so if you still haven't spoken to him by then why don't I drop into the theatre and tell him to phone you. I promise not to tell him why."

"Tina that would be so helpful, I know I won't be able to concentrate fully on the film until I have resolved this." _And then Noah and I will be free to do what ever we like, if only it wasn't in secret!_

Rachel excused herself saying she would need to get up early for filming the next morning and made her way to her room leaving her friends to finish another bottle of wine. Once inside she pulled out her cell and texted Noah.

* * *

[I'm glad Mike is willing to keep our secret but how is Matt involved? I miss you too! Jesse hasn't called me back but I'll keep trying. Can't wait to see you tomorrow x]

Noah laughed when he received the text from Rachel; he should have known she would use proper spelling and punctuation, he decided he'd better do the same as she probably wouldn't like text speak very much. He quickly wrote back wondering if she would be up for some sexting.

[Apparently they were in it together, Mike said it was pretty obvious so I guess we'll have to try and be more subtle tomorrow. That guy is a douche why's he not replying?]

[Oh well we are actors after all, shouldn't be too difficult! What are you doing?]

_Well fuck maybe the sexting would be easier than I thought!_

[in bed thinking about you! you?]

[Just getting in the shower]

_Fuck she's a tease, how am I going to be keep my hands of her tomorrow!_

[Rach you can't tell me shit like that]

Noah realised she must have got in the shower while he waited for a response and his mind was suddenly filled with images of her _naked _and _wet _and _naked_.

[I'm sorry Noah did I upset you somehow?]

[only cause I'm not in the shower with you baby ;-)]

[My friends will be gone on Friday so I'm sure we can rectify that soon x]

[can't fuckin wait baby]

[Neither can I, but please don't swear it's very unbecoming. Good night Noah x]

[Probably not going to happen but I'll try, just for u! Night baby xx]

Puck lay back in bed and began mentally listing all the places he and Rachel would be able you use once she had finally got rid of the douche. _Oh this is going to be so fucking good, if only she was here now!_

* * *

Rachel smiled as she lay down her phone, she should have known that Noah would probably try to have text sex with her, although she was quite surprised at how tame his text's had been. Something told her that they would probably become more and more explicit as the week went on, which she surprisingly found quite an appealing prospect.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews and alerts, I really appreciate every one I've received!**

**I'm so nervous about this chapter, please let me know what you think. Also the rating is now changed to M, just to be on the safe side! **

**Still don't own anything!**

* * *

Rachel and Puck had agreed that they should try to keep away from each other while on the set and of course they had Mike and Matt to make sure that that Will and Emma had no reason to suspect anything, however they were becoming more and more frustrated that Rachel was still unable to contact Jesse. They had arranged that Puck would go to Rachel's apartment for dinner on Saturday night hoping that by then Rachel would be 100% single.

Rachel waited until she was sure Tina would be back in New York before she phoned her, anxious to know if she had seen Jesse.

"_Hi Tina, did you get back okay?"_

"_Hey Rach yeah we had no problems thankfully. I was just going to phone you actually, I went to the theatre on my way back home to try to speak to Jesse but…"_

"_But what Tina?"_

"_Well it seems that after you left for LA he resigned from the play and no one's seen or heard from him since."_

"_Why on earth would he have done that?"_

"_No one knows Rach, but it's like he's vanished off the face of the earth!"_

"_Thanks for letting me know, I really appreciate it."_

"_Don't worry Rach I'm sure he'll turn up soon, he's probably just trying to make you worry about him. Sorry I gotta go, bye. "_

"_Perhaps, bye Tina"_

Rachel finished preparing dinner and poured herself a glass of wine as she waited for Noah to arrive. _Where could Jesse have gone? I bet he's only doing this to get back at me for taking this job without consulting him._ She was startled from her thoughts by a knock and smiled as she moved to the door to let Noah in.

"Hey baby, missed me?"

"I only saw you two hours ago Noah."

"Yeah but I didn't get to kiss you two hours ago!"

"Oh and what makes you think I'd let you kiss me now?" Rachel tried not to smirk as she saw Puck's smile falter.

"So that's how you want to play this, well I guess I'd better give you some sort of an incentive then?" Puck placed his hands on Rachel's waist pulling her to his body as he leaned into kiss her, smiling as he heard her sigh and felt her wrap her arms around his neck. He was slowly guiding them back towards the couch when her cell phone went off. Groaning Rachel moved to the coffee table and snatched up the phone noticing it was a withheld number.

"_Hello." _No one replied so she tried again, _"Hello?"_ Still no reply, _"Look whoever you are I can hear you breathing, who is this?" _

Puck took the phone sensing that Rachel was getting freaked out by the caller,_ "Who the fuck is this?" _

"They hung up." Puck said as he handed back the mobile and pulled her down onto the couch. "Have you ever had calls like this before Rach?"

"No never, I wonder how they got my number, I'm always very careful about who I give it to."

"You don't think it was that douche Jesse do you?"

"No there would be no reason for him to stay silent and besides when I spoke to Tina earlier she said that he had resigned from the play and no one has seen him since."

"Do you think he'll turn up here?"

"I very much doubt it, he made his displeasure for LA known when I informed him I was moving here. I'm sure he has decided to go on an extended vacation and that is why I have been unable to contact him."

Shaking her head she stood and started walking towards the kitchen, pulling Puck along with her, "anyway dinner should be almost ready, let's forget about the call and get back to enjoying our evening."

* * *

Their night passed quickly as they ate and shared stories of their families, childhood and school days, shocked when they realised they had competed against each other with their respective Glee clubs. They had moved back to the couch and started to watch TV curled up together when Puck suddenly stood up and announced that he should leave. Rachel grabbed onto his hand as he tried to move away, "please don't go, I want you to stay."

"Are you sure Rach?"

"I've never been more sure of anything Noah"

"I just don't want to fuck things up between us, I-"

"You're not going to, I promise!" Rachel interrupted, standing up and walking towards her bedroom, she stopped as she opened the door and looked over her shoulder, "are you coming Noah?"

Puck almost sprinted across the room, hardly breaking his stride as he swept Rachel up into his arms and slammed the door closed behind them.

He laid her down on the bed as he kissed her, slowly allowing his hands to explore her body. He gradually pulled her dress up and over her head, his breath catching as he looked down at her body. _Holly fuck she'd gorgeous, I am one lucky son of bitch._

"Noah you have far too many clothes on, I think it's time we rectified that immediately don't you?"

Smirking down at her he started unbuttoning his shirt but she smacked his hands away and practically ripped the shirt from his body before undoing his pants and pushing them down.

"Tut tut Rach patience is a virtue you know!" Noah laughed as he stood to remove his clothes completely.

"Don't tease me Noah!" Rachel said as her eye's widened at the sight of him completely naked in front of her.

"Teasing is all part of the pleasure baby, don't you know that" Smirking as he noticed the look in her eyes Puck moved back onto the bed and started kissing his way down her neck, nipping at her collarbone as he removed her bra. Rachel's body seemed to tremble under his touch as her own hands traced patterns on his arms and back.

"Are you really sure you want to do this Rachel?"

"Less talking, more kissing." She replied, smiling at the look of concern on his face.

"Whatever you say baby!" He smirked as he continued kissing his way down her body, never breaking eye contact as he removed her underwear and positioned himself between her thighs.

* * *

Rachel felt like she was going out of her mind with desire as she felt his tongue and fingers on her, arching her body off the bed as her orgasm coursed through her body, "oh…God…Nooooaaaahhhh!"

"That's only the start Rach, we've still got all night and I'm definitely not finished with you yet."

Rachel looked into his eyes and whispered, "I need you now Noah, please" her own eyes filled with lust.

Never one to make a woman beg too much Puck quickly repositioned himself and leaned down to kiss her, swallowing her moans as he pushed himself into her. _Fuck she's unbelievable; I'm not going to be able to last if she keeps moaning like that. _Their bodies were slick with sweat as they moved together, both of them thinking how perfectly they fitted together, almost as if they were made for each other.

Rachel had never felt like that about any man, admittedly she had only had sex with two other people, one in high school which had been over practically before it started and then with Jesse. He had definitely only been concerned with his own pleasure, something Noah certainly wasn't. He was making her feel like the only women in the world with they way he touched and kissed her. It felt incredible and she could feel the whole body tingle as her orgasm began building again.

"Oh…Noah…so close…I…oooohhhhh"

"It's ok Rach let go, I've got you"

Puck watched her face as she came apart, his own orgasm ripped from his body by the feeling of hers; she was so beautiful it took his breath away. _Fuck how did I get so fuckin lucky?_

Slowly pulling out of her, he manoeuvred their bodies under the bed covers pulling her close to him as he felt sleep taking over his body.

"That was amazing Noah, thank you."

"We're not finished Rach, just giving you a little breather, I'll be waking you up in a couple of hours for round two."

"Make it one hour and you've got a deal." Rachel replied moving slightly to press kisses along his jaw.

"Deal, now get some rest, I've got big plans for you baby!" _And I can hardly fuckin wait!_

Smiling contentedly Rachel relaxed into Puck's arms, amazed at how much her life had changed in such a short time.

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning she seriously doubted whether she would be able to walk, Noah had been true to his word and had woken her up for round two, three and four. As she watched him sleeping she had to resist the urge to kiss him, knowing that he definitely required some rest. She slipped from the bedroom wrapping her robe around her as she moved into the kitchen to start preparing their breakfast.

As she was mixing the pancake batter she heard her cell beep from the coffee table telling her she had a new message. Picking it up she was stunned to realise there were twelve missed calls and thirty text messages. Dialling her voicemail she was suddenly worried that something had happened to her fathers or her friends in New York, but as she played the voice mails they were all silent apart from the sound of breathing. Quickly Rachel hung up and navigated through the phone menu to read the text messages. Every single one was from a withheld number and contained the same three words;

[you are mine]

Rachel was frozen; panic seeping through her entire body. Who could be sending her these messages and what did they mean? Why was someone trying to scare her, would they try to physically hurt her? Suddenly the fear overtook her and she ran to the bedroom calling out to Noah desperate to have his arms around her so she could feel safe again.

"Rach what's wrong, what happened?"

Rachel handed him the phone and Puck frowned as he looked at the texts. "What the fuck Rach, who's sending you this crap?"

"I don't know Noah, I can't think of anyone who would want to do this," tears were threatening but Rachel refused to let them fall, "although there was one guy who used to come to the theatre all the time with flowers and chocolates. I actually went to high school with him and he was slightly obsessed with me even then. I haven't heard from him for quite a while, but perhaps he has procured my phone number and has decided to torment me this way."

"What's his name Rach?"

"Jacob Ben Israel"

"Well we should call the cops and report this harassment and there's no way you can keep this phone so I'll get you a new one and we'll have to inform the security guys at the studio. I don't suppose you've got a photo of him we could give them?"

"There would be one in my year book we could use. Noah, do you think he could know where I live too?"

"I doubt it but I'm moving in with you until we sort all this out okay."

"Yes I would like that, thank you." Rachel sighed as she fell back against the bed; she was feeling slightly more relaxed now that she knew Noah was taking control of this bizarre situation she found herself in.

"You know this isn't quite how I imagined this morning would go." Noah was looking down at her as he spoke, "What I had in mind involved a lot less talking and a lot more nakedness. What do you say to me taking your mind off this Jacob creep?"

"Sounds wonderful Noah, what did you suggest?"

"Fancy a shower?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still don't own anything!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Rachel had received the texts and they were still no closer to finding out who was behind them. Will and the rest of the production team had been informed which had led to security being doubled on the set and on location. However the Police had said that there was nothing they could do as technically no crime had been committed. Whoever it was had not openly threatened Rachel and there had been no further contact.

Jacob Ben Israel had been questioned, but as the phone calls and texts could not be traced back to him the Police had no option but to release him. He had vehemently denied any wrongdoing stating that he would never try to scare the woman who would someday be his wife. Puck had scoffed when he heard that and promised Rachel that there was no way that little fucker was coming anywhere near her again, whether he was the stalker or not.

Rachel was thankful that Noah had moved in and it astounded her how safe he made her feel considering they had only known each other for little over a month. They still had so much to learn about each other, but it felt like she had known him her entire life and she couldn't honestly see her future without him, which didn't scare her as much as she thought it should.

With only one week of the shoot left everyone was anxious to wrap up the filming without any further disruptions. Rachel was glad that they had been spending the majority of the remaining filming working on the stunt scenes. They had required complete concentration which had resulted in her not having any time left over to worry. Although she pretended to be unaffected by the texts she still had a niggling feeling that something else was going to happen. She always had been a little psychic and the more time went on without hearing anymore the more she worried.

* * *

Puck was walking across the lot, about to leave for the day, thinking about how long it would take to get Rachel naked and moaning his name when he noticed someone moving about in her trailer. Without thinking he ran to the door and wretched it open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Oh...Mr Puckerman…my boss asked me to do a…a…check on Ms Berry's trailer before the end of the day."

Puck looked the scrawny security guard up and down. _He looks fuckin scared shitless, I bet I could snap him in half, some fuckin security guard!_

"Get on with it then." Turning to leave Puck's thoughts returned to Rachel, he still couldn't believe no one had found out about their living arrangements. Not that we was complaining, he loved going home to her every night, something he never thought he would like. He was just getting into his car when he heard someone shouting his name, looking over his shoulder he groaned inwardly when he saw Will racing over the lot towards him.

"Puck glad I caught you, I was just talking to Mike and Matt about the car chase we have planned for tomorrow and they mentioned that Rachel wanted to do the stunt herself, what are your thoughts should we allow her to do it?"

Puck was mentally screaming _.WAY. _ He didn't want her to get injured and he had a really bad feeling that they hadn't heard the last of the creepy fucking stalker. But instead of voicing his concerns he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess it depends on her and the insurers, no point doing it if there's a chance it'll screw up and we get shafted with a lawsuit cause it wasn't covered in her contract." _Please agree Will, don't let her do it!_

"Fair point Puck, I'll look into her contract and talk with the insurers, although it would really go down well with the press if she did do all her own stunts."

"They probably wouldn't believe us even if she did. Sorry Will gotta go." Puck started to get in his car when Will stopped him again.

"Puck I'm glad that you took our advice and stayed away from Rachel, it really is best for everyone."

"Advice, I was under the impression it was more of a threat but whatever, later."

Leaving a slightly astonished Will staring after him Puck exited the lot and made his way home. _Wonder what everyone's going to say when they discover we're a couple, not that it fuckin matters what anyone thinks._ As he entered the apartment he smiled as he heard Rachel singing, she really did have the most amazing voice, he could listen to her all day.

* * *

"Hey I'm home"

Rachel looked up from the stove where she was preparing their dinner and smiled as she moved over to where Puck was leaning against the door frame.

"Hi!" _I wonder if he realised he said home?_

Puck pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "What you grinning at baby?"

"Oh nothing, just glad you're _home_" Rachel reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him, proving how happy she was to see him. This led to the stove being switched off and Puck carrying her into the bedroom, so he could prove just how happy he was to see her.

* * *

As they lay together on the bed letting their breathing and heart rates return to normal Rachel shifted so she could see Puck's face.

"Noah did you mean it when you said home earlier?"

"What?"

"When you got back from work you said you were home, did you mean it? Do you really feel at home here?"

"Of course I did baby, my home is with you, I thought you knew that?"

"I do now." Leaning forward she captured his lips again and moved to straddle him, "ready for round two Noah?"

"Bring it!"

* * *

When Rachel arrived on set the next day she walked to her trailer blushing as she remembered all the things she and Noah had done the night before. She would never be able to invite anyone over for dinner without visualising how Noah had laid her down on the table and gave her the most intense orgasm of her life. Smiling she open the door to her trailer and took a step inside before recoiling in shock screaming.

The whole place had been covered in black and white photos of her on set.

"Rach it's me, are you ok? I thought I heard you scream." Puck asked as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh Noah, someone's been in here!" Flying into his arms she suddenly felt her tears overflowing as she clung to him.

"It's okay baby I've got you, I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." Puck was rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head trying to soothe her when the door suddenly opened again.

"Puck what the hell do you think you are doing? Why was Rachel screaming?" Will was staring at the embracing couple with a look of total shock on his face and had failed to notice the photos plastered all over trailer.

"Use your eyes Will I'm comforting her, the fucking stalker's been in her trailer putting up pictures. So much for your fucking security guards, what a fucking waste of time, they couldn't even keep him off the fucking lot."

"How was this even possible, we've doubled our security no one should have been able to get past." Will was walking around the trailer while watching Puck and Rachel out of the corner of his eye. She was still in his arms and was making no attempt to move away which was confusing; Will had never seen them interact with each other unless they were filming, so why would Rachel be so comfortable in Puck's arms.

"Fucked if I know." Puck looked around at the photos, "he's been here, lurking in the fucking shadows and none of us even realised."

Puck could feel anger bubbling through his body, that fucker had been so close to _his_ _Rachel,_ anything could have happened to her. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight for the rest of the shoot.

"Rach are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything or take you home?" Puck was beginning to worry that she hadn't spoken since he'd first arrived at the trailer.

"No I don't want to go home." Rachel looked up into Puck's eyes and smiled, "I think the best course of action would be to resume with filming, I will not be scared away by some miscreant."

"But Rach he might still be here." Puck placed his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I need to keep you safe and I can't do that here, let me take you home."

"I'll be fine Noah I promise. I don't think this person wants to hurt me, he just wants attention and I don't plan on giving him the satisfaction of hiding away at home, even if you are there with me."

Will was looking at the couple in front of him wondering what the hell was going on. He was just about to ask when the trailer door was opened by Mike asking what was taking so long as they really needed to start work on the chase sequence if they were going to finish by the end of the week.

* * *

Will sighed as he watched the couple walk onto set. They weren't holding hands or displaying any type of affection towards each other, but they had been far too comfortable in each others arms, there was something going on between them, he was sure of it. Now he just had to figure it out before the press did and they started printing stories about them and his past exploits.

* * *

Puck was unsettled as they walked over the lot, he didn't like the fact Rachel was no longer in his arms and he was on edge. He wanted to pick her up and never let her out of his sight until he knew exactly who was stalking her. He couldn't fathom how the stalker had been able to get into her trailer, especially after he'd seen the security guard checking it only last night. That was one fucker that was about to lose his job, that was for sure.

He was going to find out exactly who the stalker was, even if it meant he had to watch every second of security footage from the moment Rachel left her trailer yesterday until this morning and then he was going to beat the crap out of the little fucker.

* * *

Rachel wanted to take a hold of Noah's hand; she was determined not to be intimidated, she was Rachel Berry after all, but at the same time she was petrified that _he _was lurking behind every corner getting ready to jump out at her and the only way she would feel strong enough to deal with that was if Noah was holding her hand.

She was thankful that today's schedule included some action scenes; they would definitely help to keep her mind occupied.

* * *

Artie could feel the tension rolling from Puck as he stood watching Rachel get harnessed into the stunt car by Mike. He had gone ballistic when he had realised that there was nothing in her contract to stop Rachel doing her own stunts and that she was fully committed to doing them. No amount of persuasion had been enough to convince her to use a stunt double.

Puck was practically shaking as he watched her receive her final instructions from Matt and Artie tried to reassure him that the car could not have been tampered with. They had been in secure storage on the lot for the last two weeks and no one would have been able to gain access, but Puck had just turned to him and said, "Yeah just like no one could get into her fucking trailer."

Artie had never seen Puck behave this way before and he was sure that there could only be one explanation; Puck had fallen in love with Rachel. He was certain that this wasn't just another fling with a co-star; Puck was practically hyperventilating at the thought of something happening to Rachel and had now started pacing, muttering under his breath about air bags, safety precautions and stubborn sexy assed Jews.

How it had happened Artie wasn't sure, they had never seemed close on the set until today, only being seen together when they were filming and then retreating in different directions until they were needed again. Obviously there was more going on between then than they were willing to acknowledge and Artie was fairly certain that Will and Emma were the reason this relationship was being concealed.

* * *

Puck felt like he was going out of his mind. Rachel doing this stunt, considering the fact that her stalker had been on the set, was ridiculous and he couldn't understand why no one was taking him seriously. He was trying to protect her and she was willingly getting into a tin box that could easily have been tampered with.

He stopped breathing as she took off along the road to film the scene; everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he watched her drive the course Mike and Matt had designed. Under any other circumstances he would have been seriously turned on at the driving skill she was demonstrating, but the only thing Puck could think about was her completing the scene and him taking her home where he could keep her safe.

She had to drive the course three times so that they could get the shots they needed from different angles and as she turned the final corner for the third time Puck felt his heart rate start to slow, but suddenly the car wasn't going straight anymore and Rachel was crashing into a barrier causing the car to flip over.

Puck was already running before anyone else had realised what was happening, he wrenched open the door and shouted over his shoulder for someone to call 911.

"Rach please say something!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long to update, my 4 month old niece has just been diagnosed with Cornelia de Lange syndrome so things have been a bit crazy horrible this week.**

**I've re-written this so many times but finally I think it's where I want it to be (hopefully you guys will agree but I'm sure you'll tell me if you don't like it!)**

**Thanks again for all your amazing reviews and alerts it really does make my day when I get an email from FF!**

**Still don't own anything because if I did Mark Salling would be in every scene!**

Mike had driven Puck to the hospital as he was in no fit state to do it himself and was now anxiously waiting and watching. He had noticed the change in Puck since he had met Rachel; he no longer went to parties, even though he was invited to everything, there had been no hook-ups with random model/dancer/wannabe's and he'd even missed their weekly poker nights which was previously unheard of. Mike hadn't foreseen it when he had set them up in the dance studio, but he now suspected that Puck had fallen completely in love with Rachel, even if he hadn't realised it yet.

Puck was pacing round the waiting room, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.

_Would she be ok? _

_Was it an accident or the stalker? _

_What would he do if she was seriously hurt? _

_Why had no one told him what was happening?_

_What the fuck was taking so long? _

Slumping down on a chair he continued his silent musings, his foot tapping incessantly as his eyes darted between the nurse's station and the room he knew Rachel was currently being treated in.

It was over an hour before the doctor finally came into the waiting room with some good news. They had carried out x-rays, scans and test for every possible scenario and he was happy to report Rachel had suffered no lasting damage or broken bones, just a slight concussion and some bruising from where the safety harness had held her in place. They were however going to keep Rachel in for observation overnight to be safe but Puck didn't care that he wouldn't be taking her home tonight just as long as she was okay.

Rachel was sleeping when he entered her room so he took the seat by her bed and held her hand. _I promise I'll never let anything like this happen to you again. I'll protect you, I swear. _Puck stayed with Rachel for the rest of the evening quietly singing to her until she started to wake up.

"Noah?"

"Rach baby, please don't ever scare me like that again okay?" Puck gently swept her hair back as he lent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh Noah I'm so sorry…I don't know what happened." Rachel grabbed on to his hand as she felt the tears building behind her eyes.

"It's okay baby, it wasn't your fault, it was just an accident." _I'm fucking positive it was the stalker, but I sure as shit don't want to freak you out. _

"I'm not so sure Noah; I think it was the stalker." _I know it was and I know who it is!_

"Well you don't have to worry about that now." Puck lent down and pressed his lips to hers. "The police should be all over the lot by now, they'll find out who did put up the pictures and they'll check if anyone had tampered with the car." _And if they can't find him I'll fucking make sure I do!_

"Noah. I…I think it's Jesse. I think he's the one doing this to me, to us." _I know it!_

"Why would he do that?" _I'm going to fucking kill him!_

"I'm not sure I just have this feeling, I don't know how to describe it but I just know it's him." The look in Rachel's eyes made Puck feel like someone was stabbing his heart; she looked petrified.

"What does he look like Rach?" _I'm guessing scrawny looking – that fucking 'security guard' from yesterday. I could have stopped him then, why the fuck didn't I realise. It makes perfect sense looking back!_

"Well he's not as tall as you or as muscular and he has dark curly hair. I probably have a photo somewhere from a play we did together. Will you tell the police my theory Noah?"

"I think I've seen him Rach. Yesterday when I was leaving there was someone in your trailer, but when I went to check it was a guy in a security uniform so I never thought anymore about it. He was scrawny looking with dark hair and going by your description I think it was Jesse."

Rachel's heart seemed to stop when she heard that Noah had been so close to Jesse. "I think so too." She said quietly as she grabbed both Puck's hands between her own wincing slightly at the pain she felt from her bruising.

"Mike's in the waiting room I'll tell him to go back to the lot and let the cops know, there's no fucking way I'm leaving you tonight." _No way I'm leaving you ever!_

"Do you think you'll be allowed to stay all night Noah? I don't think I could stand to be here by myself knowing that Jesse is out there somewhere with some obviously twisted and perverse plans for me." _I don't feel safe without you._

"Of course I'm staying Rach you're my girl I'm never going to leave you. But I'm not promising that I'll be able to keep my hands to myself, ever had sex in a hospital Rach?" Puck was wiggling his eyebrows at Rachel and she couldn't help but smile, knowing that he was only trying to keep her mind off Jesse; although if he thought she was up for it they would definitely be having sex in her hospital bed later.

Will felt like he was having a breakdown; they were so close to wrapping up filming when something like this happens. He didn't want to seem hard-hearted but this was the last thing they needed. He knew that none of the rest of the guys realised how much they were depending on this film being a success, sure their other movies had all been money makers but they were going all out on this project. If this was a flop their production company was finished, the bank would foreclose on them and they would all be looking for new jobs and he really didn't need that sort of pressure for Emma, this pregnancy was stressful enough already.

He knew that he should be thinking about Rachel and ensuring that she was okay but all he could think about was keeping this out of the press for as long as possible and making sure that none of their backers heard about the possible stalker situation they had found themselves in. Will didn't care that some people said that all publicity was good publicity he wanted this kept as quite as possible. This was also the main reason he didn't want Puck and Rachel to get involved with each other, although there was definitely something going on judging by Puck's reaction to the accident. Will knew that the press would have a field day digging through Puck's previous conquests if they story of another co-star romance was discovered and they really couldn't take the chance of alienating any of their potential audience.

He knew that Puck was going to be furious when he discovered that Will had not phoned the police as he had instructed, but Will needed to keep this as quite as possible and this was the only way that could be achieved.

They would all realise why he'd done it at the end of the day so surely they couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

Mike was shocked when he heard Puck and Rachel's theory on the possibly identity of the stalker and even more so when he realised Will had failed to call the Police. He had grown fond of Rachel in the last five weeks and was sure that they would be friends for life, so the thought of her ex-boyfriend purposefully trying to harm her made his blood boil. He and Matt had agreed to find out all they could about Jesse St James and especially what he looked like. They were going to be prepared for anything else he tried to do next and when he did Mike and Matt where going to make him wish he'd never been born!

Puck was lying next to Rachel brushing his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep. _She looks so peaceful and so fucking beautiful._ This had been the most surreal day ever and he was so thankful that she had not been seriously hurt, he really didn't know what he would have done if she had been. He was so glad when the doctor allowed him to stay, although to be honest there was no fucking way he wouldn't have left anyway.

As he pulled Rachel closer into his embrace he closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep never seeing the figure watching them from the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thanks for all your lovely reviews, I still can't believe so many people have alerted and reviewed!**

**This chapter is pretty much filler but it should explain some things!**

**So I still don't own anything, unfortunately!**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?"

"I would never have agreed to your plan if I'd known you were actually going to try to kill Rachel. I thought this was about us getting our respective partners back, not attempting to murder one of them."

"Don't be so dramatic, I knew that she wouldn't be killed. I only loosened some of the bolts for the steering components; trust me she was never in any real danger and with Will not contacting the police no one will ever be able to prove that it was deliberate. I know what I'm doing."

"Really, are you sure you're not still high from whatever drug you're using his week?"

"Listen to me Jesse, you jumped up little prick, the only reason I'm having to do all this is because your skank of a girlfriend got me fired and then tried to take my man."

"Santana I only agreed to go along with your plan because your man whore of a boyfriend has stolen my girl. The sooner we split them up the quicker Rachel and I can get back to New York and forget all about this."

"Believe me Jesse the sooner RuPaul is back on Broadway the happier I'll be."

"Well what are we going to do now? I very much doubt Puckerman is going to leave her side after what I saw at the hospital last night." Jesse moved around the apartment they had rented to the window. Moving the curtains aside carefully, he looked over to see if Rachel had returned home from the hospital. Seeing that there were still no lights on he returned to the couch where Santana was still sitting, drinking a beer and flipping through channels on the TV.

"As long as you don't panic and do anything stupid we stick to my original plan. They still need to wrap up the filming so we wait until they have to go back to the set and then we break into her apartment."

"I still don't think it's going to work. How do we convince her that it was Puck doing all this stuff?"

"Easy we plant evidence in his bag then we contact her and I give her the sob story of Puck getting me sacked by planting drugs in my trailer and show her the faked drug tests I had made. Once she starts to doubt him we'll just pile on more and more lies about his controlling behaviour and shit like that until she doesn't know what to think."

"Rachel's a smart woman what makes you think you can persuade her? I'm really starting to have reservations about your plan."

"Jesse this is going to work, I'm the most manipulative person around and by the time I'm finished with RuPaul she's not going to know what's hit her, believe me." Santana got up and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a file she had carefully hidden. Moving back to the couch she pulled out a stack of pictures and handed them to Jesse.

"If all that fails I'll just show her these pictures of all Puck's previous hook-ups, of course I'll be sure to make her think that they have all been during the last five weeks. The camera never lies after all."

Jesse looked over the photographs of Puck and numerous women in various states of undress. "Where did you get these?"

"I couldn't possibly reveal my sources but let's just say that Photoshop may have had a little to do with them." Santana smirked as she finished her beer. "A few more days and everything will be the way it should be, I guarantee it."

Jesse looked up at Santana and wondered for the millionth time how on earth had he gotten tangled up in this chaos. _Somehow I doubt this will work out the way she's planned._

* * *

Puck was furious.

He had received a text from Mike saying that Will had not informed the police about Rachel's 'accident'. Puck had been sure that he would be able to rely on Police protection for Rachel while they finished filming, but now there was no way that he would be letting her out of his sight until Jesse had been caught. It made his blood boil to imagine that douche planning his next move while they sat around powerless to stop him.

As Puck waited for the doctor to give Rachel the all clear he sent a text back to Mike asking him and Matt to meet them at Rachel's apartment. If Will was refusing to involve the Police they would just have to take matters into their own hands and that meant getting organised. That little fucker was going to pay for what he'd done and Puck was just the man for the job.

* * *

Rachel felt uneasiness creeping through her bones. She was sure that Jesse was behind the phone calls and the pictures but she was having difficulty imagining him being able to sabotage the car. He really wasn't the type to get his hands dirty and there was no way he would be able to identify the different parts under a bonnet, so how had he managed to cause the steering to fail?

The only explanation that she could come up with was that he had an accomplice, which scared her even more. Who else was there that could have such a problem with her? Granted sometimes she came across as having a slightly abrasive side and she was admittedly high maintenance at times but surely they were not traits that deserved her to be almost killed.

Once the doctor had completed his examination he arranged for her discharge papers and Rachel walked into the waiting area to find Puck. Seeing him on his phone she quickly moved to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Noah, can we go home now please?"

"Of course baby, you got everything, pain relief, papers?"

"Yes I've got everything; I just want to get home and go to bed. Care to join me? It's been far too long Noah." Rachel carefully wrapped her arms around Puck as she spoke making sure that she pressed her hips against him so he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Fuck I just told Mike and Matt to come round, maybe I can put them off for a few hours?" _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

"Why did you want them to come round?" _What are you planning?_

"I wanted to go over some ideas with them?" _Don't ask please, I know you won't want us getting involved._

"Ideas about what Noah?" _Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Jesse?_

"Well don't get mad but we were going to try to come up with a plan to catch Jesse." _Here it comes; she's going to go mental._

"Sounds good Noah, I personally have a few ideas for of my own, although they are not technically within the realms of the law. However I feel that the situation requires some drastic action."

"Rach that is seriously one of the hottest things I have ever heard." Smirking Rachel stood on her tip toes and pressed a quick kiss on Puck's lips.

"Take me home Noah."

"You got it baby."

[Dude u left yet? Standing waiting on the doorstep]

"Fuck! They're already at the apartment Rach."

* * *

**As always let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews!**

**Still don't own anything!**

"You've got to be fucking kidding Chang!"

"What's wrong with booby traps?"

Puck looked over at his friends and wondered how the fuck they made it through the day. "Look there's nothing wrong with booby traps, but I really don't think a bucket of water balancing on a door is really the way to go here."

"Well I'm just trying to help. Neither of you have managed to come up with anything either." Mike folded his arms and looked away from Puck muttering under his breath about ungratefulness.

Puck slumped back against the couch and looked wistfully over at Rachel thinking about what they could have been doing if Mike and Matt weren't currently sprawled over the floor, or more specifically what he could be doing _to_ her. She was scribbling furiously on a notepad with what could only be described as a twisted grin on her face; clearly Rachel was enjoying the thought of retribution.

"Rach, whatcha writing?"

"Oh I'm just going through some possible scenarios that we may use to crush Jesse into the ground like the insignificant little son of a bitch he is, without it resulting in any of us being arrested of course."

The three men all stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Almost a minute later Matt was the first to recover from the shock of Rachel's words. "So what have you come up with Rachel?"

"Well I haven't quite got all the details pinned down yet, but the idea I am currently favouring most includes the use of a 'honey trap' to entice Jesse into the open."

"Absolutely no _fucking_ way!"

"Noah you haven't heard all the particulars yet so I think it very unfair that you dismiss my ideas without hearing all of my detailed reasoning."

"Rach there is no way on earth that I will allow you to be used as some sort of bait to lure out this Jesse St Fuckin Nut Job."

"As much as I love that you are trying to protect me we all know that I am the best resource we have." Rachel looked at Puck before quietly continuing. "Also it is entirely my fault that he is here in the first place."

"Baby none of this is your fault, how can you think that?" Puck stood and crossed the room to where Rachel sat and crouched down in front of her taking her hands in his own.

"Well I didn't ensure that Jesse knew that our relationship was over before I left New York. If I had then he would have had no reason to follow me here and do whatever it is he thinks he's doing."

"Rach you can't blame yourself, I think he would have followed you here regardless."

"Perhaps you're right Noah."

"Baby I'm always right, haven't you figured that out yet." Puck leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss while Rachel moved her hands up his chest to lock her arms around his neck.

Mike and Matt looked at each other and silently agreed that now would probably be the best time to leave. The both stood and moved to the door.

"Don't worry about us we'll let ourselves out."

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Puck continued kissing Rachel between words as his hands started moving up her thighs, pushing her skirt ever higher.

"Noah that was very rude of us, but I'm so glad they've gone." Standing up Puck quickly moved to the door flipping the lock before walking back to Rachel and picking her up to carry her to their bedroom.

"Me too baby, me too."

Mike and Matt walked down the steps outside Rachel's apartment with slightly stunned expressions on their face.

"Matt do you think they would have stopped if we hadn't left?"

"Nope I don't think they even remembered we were there."

"Yeah that's what I thought too."

"It's amazing the difference in Puck, Rachel really is good for him."

"Who'd have thought the great Noah Puckerman would ever be a one woman kinda guy?"

"Yeah I know. Now we just have to make sure we catch the douche bag trying to hurt her."

Both men remained silent as they walked to their car, lost in their own thoughts of Jesse and how they could find him before he was able to do anything else to Rachel.

Jesse was worried, or to be more exact he was completely terrified. When he had agreed to Santana's plan he had thought that it would be simple; he would turn up here and Rachel would run into his arms seeking safety after she found the photos in her trailer, but of course nothing had gone to plan. He had never realised the lengths that Santana would go to and he was now beginning to wonder if he was just another pawn in her grand scheme.

The more Jesse pondered the plan the more and more uneasy he felt, there were so many things that could go wrong, so many ways they could be caught out. Jesse had worked so hard to get on Broadway and he was not prepared to have his reputation destroyed by a moment of madness brought on by jealousy. No it was time he stood up to Santana, this had gone on long enough and he was going to be the one to end it.

Santana watched Jesse as he sat silently thinking. She was sure that he was getting cold feet and was going to try and back out, considering he was an actor he wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, they were practically written all over his face.

"Jesse I've been thinking." _Time for some reassurance I think!_

"About what?"

"Well it seems pretty obvious to me that we need to bring our plan forward immediately. I now realise that the car stunt was perhaps not the most appropriate course of action as they now seem closer than ever, but I am confident in my ability to split them up."

"Well to be perfectly frank I very much doubt that you will be able to do that at all. They've been in the bedroom for the last three hours and I think it's safe to say they're not sleeping."

"Believe me there is no way that RuPaul could be better in bed than me and once I give Puck a little reminder of that he'll do what ever I want."

Jesse looked over and barely contained the disgust he felt for the woman opposite him. "I believe that it is time we gave up this ridiculous plan and moved on with our lives."

Santana stood and stalked over to Jesse, leaning down and staring into his eyes. "Over my dead body, you agreed to this plan and you will help me or I willmake your life a living hell." With that she turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Jesse sank back into his chair; yes this had definitely not been one of his better ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this update took so long but my genius bosses have decided that after two people left my work instead of replacing them they decided to make me take on their work along with my own, great thanks a lot guys!**

**On a more positive note I've booked my holidays, three weeks doing a tour from San Francisco, Death Valley, Las Vegas, Grand Canyon and finishing in LA. I am beyond excited and there as still ten weeks before I leave.**

**Still don't own anything and getting depressed that Glee is not on my TV anymore!**

Santana stalked around her room cursing herself for thinking she could trust Jesse. _He has no backbone! He'll never be able to carry out the plan without crumbling under the pressure. I'm going to have to do this all myself, but where do I start, Puck or Rachel? Maybe I just need to set up a little meeting with Puck and have Rachel walk in on us; no, that won't work, I might not be able to persuade Puck to get naked! I'll just have to work at convincing Rachel that Puck can't be trusted and he'll leave her, just like he left me. Now I just need to get rid of that dead weight Jesse and everything will work out!_

Flicking through the paperwork she had stolen from Emma's desk she looked through the final shooting schedule to find the best time to get Rachel alone. She was seriously running out of time and really only had the next day to complete her plan. _Better get organised tomorrow's going to be fucking amazing, I'm going to tear them apart!_

Puck lay back on their bed with Rachel in his arms, this was one of the things he enjoyed most about being in a _proper_ relationship. He had never actually stayed long enough with any woman before to allow _cuddling_; it had always been too personal, too intimate an act to do with the virtual strangers he normal went to bed with and to be honest once he'd succeeded in getting them in bed what was the point in staying the night, he'd gotten what he'd wanted. All that had changed when he met Rachel and Puck couldn't be happier, he never wanted to let her out of his sight again, _ever,_ and the thought that someone out there wanted to hurt her made him sick to his stomach and his chest ache.

Rachel began shifting slightly and softly moaned his name as she burrowed even closer into his chest, Puck smiled as he looked down at her. Ever since she'd been in the accident the only thought racing through Puck's mind was keeping her with him, _forever_, _always_, with _no_ exceptions. He wasn't sure what Rachel would think about the idea he had been thinking over; after all they hadn't even said 'I love you' yet. But Puck was sure that they both felt the same way and what did it matter if they had only known each other less than two months, some things are just meant to be and Puck was sure that they were going to be together forever. He didn't even feel like a pussy for thinking it, that had to be some major progress right?

Rachel felt like she'd been hit by a truck, the Doctor had warned her that she would probably be feeling worse over the next few days as her pain relief was stepped down and more of the bruising came through. However she really didn't realise that her body would be aching as badly as this. Opening her eyes she smiled as she saw Noah looking down at her.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Puck asked as he smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Crappy"

"You fancy a bath? That would help your achy bits, I promise."

"Sounds lovely Noah but don't we need to get back to work? We have such a limited time left-"

"Rach relax we don't have to be in until tomorrow morning, we have the rest of the day to just stay in bed or do whatever you want. So why don't I go run you a bath?"

Puck kissed her on the nose as he moved from the bed towards the bathroom allowing Rachel to have a fabulous view of Puck's back and ass as he walked out of the room, _my god he's build like a Greek God!_

Stretching slightly Rachel winced as she felt her muscles pull. She really was going to kill Jesse when she found him, it was one thing to send text's and put up photos but another thing entirely to risk her life by tampering with a vehicle. Although Rachel was still sure that Jesse really couldn't have pulled of this car stunt by himself, but as much as she thought about other possible offenders she still drew a blank. As Puck walked back into the bedroom Rachel was suddenly hit by inspiration, maybe the car stunt wasn't really aimed at her, or possibly it was about hurting Puck by taking her away from him.

"Noah I've been thinking about the accident and I've come to the conclusion that Jesse isn't to blame-"

"RACHEL WHAT THE FUCK? Of course he's to blame!"

"Calm down Noah, I simply mean that I don't think he would have the knowledge to carry out the sabotage. I believe that someone else tampered with the car. The only thing I'm not sure about is whether Jesse and this other person are working together or it was just coincidence that these events have coincided."

Rachel watched as the realisation crept over Puck's face until suddenly he grabbed his cell phone and began scrolling through his contacts.

"Noah who are you phoning?"

"Mike, we need to warn him that it's not just Jesse they need to look out for, any idea who else it could be?"

"I was thinking that maybe it could be someone that had a grudge with you? They would have no knowledge that I would be driving the car as well as you, so perhaps it was aimed at you being injured. Or if it is someone within the lot they maybe did it to get me out of the way or to hurt you as a result of me being injured. I'm not sure there are so many different scenarios in my head I can't seem to deduce which it the most likely." Rachel was getting more and more restless as she spoke and it broke Puck's heart to see the fear in her eyes as she imagined all the things that could be happening to them. It was like a totally different woman to the one who was thinking up revenge strategies only a few hours earlier.

Puck threw the cell onto the bed when it went to voicemail and knelt down in front of Rachel.

"Okay you need to stop thinking for a while or you're going to make yourself sick. Nobody can get near us here, we're safe and secure I promise. Why don't you go take your bath and I'll be in with your pain meds in a minute."

Rachel nodded as she took Puck's hand to stand up, feeling a little embarrassed at her outburst she let her head hang down as she stared at the carpet willing her tears to stay at bay.

Puck gently placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking in his eyes.

"I'll protect you, I promise." leaning down he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before wrapping his arms gently around her body, being careful not to press too hard on her bruised skin.

"I love you." Rachel whispered so quietly that she didn't know if Puck would hear her. She was slightly worried that he would be 'freaked out' that she'd said it at all, but it was true and she felt that he deserved to know.

"I love you too Rach, so, so much."

Rachel looked up to see Puck grinning down at her and she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, her heart soaring now that she knew fore sure that he felt the same.

Breaking the kiss Puck moved over to the dresser where his clothes where kept and after rummaging around he turned and walked back to Rachel.

"I wasn't planning on doing this tonight but somehow it feels right." Puck knelt down if front of Rachel and took her left hand in his.

"Rachel Berry will you marry me?"

Rachel looked down at the little black velvet box in Puck's hand and saw the most beautiful antique ring. It was white gold with a round, brilliant cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds, in an octagonal shape, with delicate scrolls at the sides each inset with another diamond. Rachel was speechless; it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Rach say something, anything!"

"Noah Puckerman I can't think of anything I want more than to be your wife." Leaning down she kissed him briefly before pulling back.

"Well hurry up and put on the ring Noah!"

Chuckling slightly he pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on her left ring finger.

"It belonged to my Grandmother, when she gave it to me she told me to only give it to someone who truly deserved such a beautiful ring. Perfect fit baby, just like you and me." Puck carefully lifted Rachel and carried her through to the bathroom leaving her it get into the bath as he quickly ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Champagne. He knew Rachel shouldn't really be drinking while taking medication but surely one glass to toast their engagement couldn't hurt; it was mainly bubbles anyway right?


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back again, work still crazy and I have changed this chapter around so many times I've decided to just post it and hope you like it!**

**Still don't own Glee and even worse I don't know when it's coming back on in the UK so if anyone knows please let me know!**

Rachel smiled as she rolled over in bed, it had been a wonderful night and she really couldn't believe that she was now an engaged woman! Sighing she stood and slowly made her way to the shower; her muscles were aching but she definitely couldn't complain about the reason behind the tenderness. After their shared bath Puck had spent nearly the whole night showing her exactly how well he know her body, before heading to the lot for a 5am start. Oh how he knew her body, Rachel had never experienced such pleasure in her life. Allowing the steam from the shower to swirl around her, her thoughts were drawn back to the night before. If she had thought they had amazing sex before that all paled in comparison with last night. The memory of Puck's lips and fingers as they ghosted over her skin made her feel like he was trailing fire over her skin. She had lost count of the times he had brought her so close to release before pulling back and teasing her all over again.

A slight smile played on her lips as her hands slowly made their way down her body just has Puck's had only hours earlier. Closing her eyes tight and pressing the overheated skin of her back against the cool tiles Rachel allowed her fingers to dip inside herself and recreate Puck's movements, moaning his name as she came. Suddenly feeling embarrassed by her actions she wondered what Puck would think if he knew what she had just been doing. _He'd probably think it was hot and make me do it again while he watched!_

As she slowly washed off the sweat and smell of Puck from her body she wished that he had been able to stay with her and not have to go to the lot so early. But at least they would be finished filming soon, although with all the disruptions Rachel wasn't too sure if they would wrap up filming as expected today.

Making her way back to the bedroom to get ready to get ready for her 8am start, her thoughts of Puck were interrupted by a knock at the door. Assuming that it was Puck and he had forgotten his key in the rush to leave this morning Rachel swung the door open without thinking. But instead of her gorgeous fiancé Rachel was confronted with a sobbing woman, the woman she had replaced in the film to be exact. Unsure of what was happening Rachel secured her towel more firmly before moving to place a hand on Santana Lopez's shoulder.

"Santana?"

"Rachel I'm so sorry to come barging into your home like this but I really need to speak to you urgently."

Rachel kept her poker face on as she looked into Santana's eyes. There was something in her eyes that Rachel couldn't quite pinpoint, but it immediately put her on guard.

"Would you like to come in?" Almost as soon as she'd said the words Rachel knew that this was probably going to have been the worst decision she had ever made. _What are you thinking inviting her in, what would Noah say!_

Santana quickly swept into the apartment and made her way to the couch before flinging herself down and proceeding to sob uncontrollably. Rachel quickly made to follow but something instinctual had her removing her engagement ring and placing it in a little bowl on the console beside the door.

"Why have you come to see me Santana? We've never even met before, how did you know where I live?" Rachel was inwardly scoffing at the poorest display of 'fake tears' she had ever seen. Did she not know that Rachel had mastered the art of crying on demand since she was in kindergarten?

"I got your address from Emma, once I'd told her what I knew she told me to come and see you before Puck came back."

"And what exactly is going on?"

"You're in terrible danger here Rachel. Puck isn't to be trusted; he's not a good man."

Rachel fought the urge to laugh in the face of this Z-list wannabe. It was now blatantly obvious why she had been sacked from the movie, she clearly had no acting talent at all and Rachel was incredibly insulted that she was expected to believe it.

"In what way is he not a good man? I can honestly say he has been nothing but a gentleman to me." Rachel saw a flash of anger behind the dark eyes of the woman opposite and realised that she had allowed herself to become involved in a very volatile situation.

"That is what he does and then, when you least expect it little things start happening. Crazy things that make you think someone is out to get you."

"Are you trying to tell me that Noah is out to harm me in someway?" Rachel tried desperately to keep the disbelieving tone from her voice and make it sound as if she was genuinely listening to this crazy woman.

"Yes Rachel that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you."

"What ever makes you think that?"

"It's what he did to me and if you'll let me I'll explain everything."

"Okay Santana I'll listen to what you have to say but first I need to go and get dressed."

Rachel walked back to her room her brain whirring trying to find away of getting this crazy Latino out of her apartment as quickly as possible.

Santana was fighting the urge to do a little happy dance as she stood up and wondered around the living area. _This is going to be so much easier than I had anticipated. Rachel is already prepared to listen to me and it won't be long before she believes my little web of lies._

Composing her expression she quickly checked her make up in the mirror above the fireplace and was pleased to see that her mascara was smudged and running down her face. _Perfect I look like I'm genuinely upset; she's going to be putty in my hands!_

Glancing back at Rachel's room she quickly pulled her cell phone and sent Jesse a text telling him to get ready for the second part of the plan before quickly sitting back down. Santana wrapped her arms around herself as she heard Rachel's door start to open and began slightly rocking back and fore beginning to cry again. _Ready for the greatest acting you've ever seen Rachel Berry._

Jesse stared at his cell as he re-read the text from Santana. _This is madness I can't go through with it, I should never have agreed in the first place!_

Standing suddenly Jesse made his way from his hiding place outside Rachel's apartment and quickly made his way back down to the street and his hire car. _I have to rectify my mistake and there is only one way I can do that. _

Starting his car he headed towards the film lot hoping that Puck would listen to him before he tried to rip his head off.

Puck was flagging, seriously how was he expected to be able to function on less than an hour of sleep. Although, he seriously wasn't complaining about the reason behind his lack of sleep, who would have known that an engagement ring could be such an aphrodisiac, not just for Rachel but for him as well! There something about the fact that she was wearing his ring did funny things to his insides and it wasn't a bad feeling at all. His mind started to wonder back to their activities last night and could feel himself start to get hard at the memory of her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her. Groaning he tried to calm himself before he got too carried away and had to relieve himself in the shower like he had done a few weeks before.

Looking over he realised Mike and Matt were in the middle of a heated discussion as they made their way towards him.

"Dudes what the fuck's got you're panties in a twist?"

Mike cleared his throat and mumbled "_we'vegotJesseinourtrailer_" as quickly as he could.

"What?" Puck was looking at them trying to figure out what the hell Mike had just said.

"He said we've got Jesse in our trailer." Matt was staring at Puck almost as if he was ready to tackle him.

"Well why the fuck are we still fucking standing here, let me at the fucker!"

Puck had just started to sprint towards the trailer before he felt Matt's arms tighten around his chest, effectively pinning his own arms down.

"Calm down Puck, he's already explained what's been going on to us and he wants to talk to you. But I promised him that you weren't going to go all ape shit on him before you've heard the whole story."

Puck stopped struggling against his friend and nodded his head, "fine I'll listen to what the fucker says and then I'll politely kick the shit out of him, okay?"

Sighing Matt released him and moved to walk ahead of Puck towards the trailer.

"Trust me once you hear what he had to say it won't be him you'll want to kill."

Puck scoffed as he allowed Matt and Mike to enter the trailer before him and he finally got to face the fucker who'd been stalking Rachel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Next chapter up, not sure how I managed, I kept getting distracted by tumbler and twitter and all the photos and news for season 2!**

**Not sure how many more chapters are left in this story, probably just a couple. **

**I still can't believe that I have actually written a story that people review and alert so thank you so much!**

**Still don't own anything :( **

* * *

Rachel squared her shoulders as she prepared to walk back in and face Santana. _Here goes nothing. I just have to get her out of the apartment as quickly as possible and everything will be fine. I hope._

As Rachel had been dressing she suddenly realised why Santana was here; she was Jesse's cohort. This meant she was in a _very_ dangerous position. Santana had already tried to kill her once and now she was sitting in the next room. _Think of this as practice Rachel; you are a million times better an actress than that charlatan._

Opening the bedroom door Rachel saw Santana curled up on the couch. _Someone really should have told her she wasn't that accomplished, no wonder she was replaced by me._

"Alright Santana, I'm ready to listen to what you have to say." Rachel said as she sat down on the couch opposite Santana.

"Okay well it all started about a year ago when I first met Puck. We fell in love while filming and we spent every moment possible together." Santana brushed her fake tears away before continuing. "Everything was perfect until I started working on my next film, the same one you're now working on, and Puck wasn't my only leading man. Puck became obsessive; always wanting to know where I was and who I was with. I was flattered, he was so attentive, doing everything he could for me but it soon became too much."

Rachel was glad Santana was looking at her hands as she was having a hard time not laughing in this deranged woman's face.

"I told him we needed to step back, have more time apart and he seemed to consent, but I should have realised that it would be the beginning of the worst time of my life." Santana looked up and locked eyes with Rachel almost daring her to disagree.

Rachel stayed quiet and continued to look at Santana keeping her features composed and _hopefully_ sympathetic. _And I thought I was dramatic! _Realising that Santana wasn't going to continue talking of her own accord Rachel leaned forward and motioned for her to continue her story

"I started getting anonymous phone calls and strange texts, I tried changing my number but the calls just kept coming regardless. Then the pictures started appearing, just random snapshots of me, sometimes on a film set or out shopping. But then ones taken through my bedroom window started. Puck made me let him move in with me, I thought he was just trying to protect me but I soon got suspicious of his behaviour." Santana was now reclining back on the couch as she wove her fabricated story.

"It suddenly dawned on me that Puck was never in any of the photos that were sent, _never. O_f course he said that the stalker was obsessed with me and wouldn't want him in the pictures, but I was sure that there was more to it. Things got worse when I finally confronted him, he went completely crazy, told me I was his and that I couldn't be in the film industry any longer, he said he didn't want anyone but him looking at me. When I refused and told him to leave he went quiet and that's when I got really scared. If Emma hadn't arrived I'm pretty sure it would have ended in physical violence, but he left and I was sure that things would get better from then on."

Rachel was finding it very difficult to stop herself from getting up and slapping this stupid woman. Did she really believe that Rachel was going to just accept the lies she was spouting? Did she really think that Puck hadn't told her _everything_ about his past before they had agreed to start a relationship?

"Less than a week later I found myself being fired and sent to rehab for a drugs problem I didn't even have. I had never taken drugs in my life but there was a stash _found _in my trailer. I know that they were planted by Puck, but I have no proof. I want to help you Rachel before this happens to you too, my career is in ruins because of what Puck did to me and I don't want the same happening to you."

Rachel was unsure what to say or do; she really didn't believe that Puck would do any of the things that Santana had said. But in reality she had only known him for a few short weeks; maybe she didn't really know him at all.

* * *

Puck stared down at Jesse. _I knew it, security guard my ass._

"Well I'm waiting. I'm only giving you 2 minutes and then I'm going to kill you."

Jesse swallowed visibly and looked at the three men stood in front of him.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you and Rachel through Puck. I wasn't thinking straight and Santana took advantage of my desperation."

"Wait, what the fuck has Santana got to do with anything?"

Matt hit Puck's arm and gave him the '_Shut The Fuck Up And Listen Dude'_ look before nodding at Jesse to continue.

"It all started when Rachel told me she was moving to the other side of the county to take the lead in this movie. I never believed that she would really leave me like that, I thought we were destined to be together forever, but clearly after everything I've observed between you and Rachel she was never meant to be with me."

Puck was so confused, he was supposed to hate this douche in front of him, but he was suddenly unsure of what he should be thinking.

"I decided to follow her here and try and make her see what a mistake she was making. I planned to take her back to New York, kicking and screaming if I had to. I came to the lot to try and see her but they turned me away and I ended up sulking in a diner with no real idea what to do next."

Jesse ran his hands through his hair before looking back up at Puck.

"That's where I met Santana. I thought it was a chance meeting, but now I'm not so sure, maybe she already had her plan thought out when she approached me asking for an autograph. I was so happy when she told me she knew who I was and that she admired my work. Wow I guess she really played up to my insecurities."

Puck was beginning to get impatient, "Look dude I don't mean to be rude but could we just get to the fucking point please."

"Oh right sorry, well she started telling me all about herself, how she'd been dumped by her boyfriend for this woman who'd also stolen her job. We talked for hours about our problems and it was only as we were saying goodbye did I finally found out that we had been speaking about the same woman all along. We met up the following day and Santana told me she had a plan so that we would get our partners and lives back. It all seemed so simply, just getting the equilibrium back."

Puck could feel his blood pumping in his ears. _Santana, he should have fucking known that bitch had something to do with this. _Jesse was still talking but Puck wasn't really listening to all the details. Suddenly Puck had launched himself at Jesse.

"Where the fuck is Santana now?"

"With Rachel"

Puck stumbled as he released Jesse and raced towards the door of the trailer. Rachel was in danger and he needed to get to her; he needed to keep her safe.

* * *

**As always please let me know what you think!**


End file.
